xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity
Infinity (Japanese: ) are Unique weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are twin blades wielded by Fiora. Sources Enemy drops Note: Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive and do not respawn. For enemies with a 0% drop rate, this item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! ability. Aora Telethia |Area3 = Eryth Sea |Rate3 = 4.2 |Enemy4 = Arel Telethia (Eryth Sea) Arel Telethia |Area4 = Eryth Sea |Rate4 = 4.2 |Enemy5 = Asara Telethia (Eryth Sea) Asara Telethia |Area5 = Eryth Sea |Rate5 = 4.2 |Enemy6 = Bizarre Ragoel |Area6 = Eryth Sea |Rate6 = 4.2 |Enemy7 = Carbon Tude |Area7 = Eryth Sea |Rate7 = 4.2 |Enemy8 = Deadly Medorlo |Area8 = Eryth Sea |Rate8 = 4.2 |Enemy9 = Eryth Rhana |Area9 = Eryth Sea |Rate9 = 4.2 |Enemy10 = Sacred Zagamei |Area10 = Eryth Sea |Rate10 = 4.2 |Enemy11 = Exposure Wolfol |Area11 = Valak Mountain |Rate11 = 3.6 |Enemy12 = Wandering Amon |Area12 = Valak Mountain |Rate12 = 3.6 |Enemy13 = Blizzard Belgazas |Area13 = Valak Mountain |Rate13 = 3.1 |Enemy14 = Final Marcus |Area14 = Valak Mountain |Rate14 = 3.1 |Enemy15 = Bulganon Nebula |Area15 = Eryth Sea |Rate15 = 3 |Enemy16 = Clamorous Dablon |Area16 = Eryth Sea |Rate16 = 3 |Enemy17 = Dorsiar Lizard |Area17 = Tephra Cave |Rate17 = 3 |Enemy18 = Erratic Goliante (XC1) Erratic Goliante |Area18 = Tephra Cave |Rate18 = 3 |Enemy19 = Hanz Pod |Area19 = Tephra Cave |Rate19 = 3 |Enemy20 = Jada Arachno |Area20 = Tephra Cave |Rate20 = 3 |Enemy21 = Jadals Arachno |Area21 = Tephra Cave |Rate21 = 3 |Enemy22 = Panasowa Arachno |Area22 = Tephra Cave |Rate22 = 3 |Enemy23 = Plump Sprahda |Area23 = Tephra Cave |Rate23 = 3 |Enemy24 = Reckless Galdon |Area24 = Tephra Cave |Rate24 = 3 |Enemy25 = Reckless Zanden Reckless Zanden (QE) |Area25 = Tephra Cave |Rate25 = 3 |Enemy26 = Rhoen Quadwing |Area26 = Tephra Cave |Rate26 = 3 |Enemy27 = Sonicia Gogol |Area27 = Tephra Cave |Rate27 = 3 |Enemy28 = Vilae Arachno |Area28 = Tephra Cave |Rate28 = 3 |Enemy29 = Protective Torquidon |Area29 = Tephra Cave |Rate29 = 2.9 |Enemy30 = Feltl Eks |Area30 = Valak Mountain |Rate30 = 2.6 |Enemy31 = Setor Eks |Area31 = Valak Mountain |Rate31 = 2.6 |Enemy32 = Glory Slobos |Area32 = Valak Mountain |Rate32 = 2.1 |Enemy33 = Lograt Kromar |Area33 = Eryth Sea |Rate33 = 2.1 |Enemy34 = Stormy Belagon |Area34 = Eryth Sea |Rate34 = 2.1 |Enemy35 = Ancient Daedala |Area35 = Fallen Arm |Rate35 = 1.7 |Enemy36 = Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) Aora Telethia |Area36 = Alcamoth |Rate36 = 1.5 |Enemy37 = Asara Telethia (Alcamoth) Asara Telethia |Area37 = Alcamoth |Rate37 = 1.5 |Enemy38 = Trava Kromar |Area38 = Eryth Sea |Rate38 = 1.4 |Enemy39 = Invited Slobos |Area39 = Valak Mountain |Rate39 = 0 |Enemy40 = Satisfied Gogol Satisfied Gogol (QE) |Area40 = Tephra Cave |Rate40 = 0 |Enemy41 = Telethia Donnis Telethia Donnis (QE) |Area41 = Alcamoth |Rate41 = 0 |Enemy42 = Telethia Kaelin Telethia Kaelin (QE) |Area42 = Alcamoth |Rate42 = 0 |Enemy43 = Telethia Vol'aren Telethia Vol'aren (QE) |Area43 = Alcamoth |Rate43 = 0 }} Category:Twin Blades Category:Unique Weapons